Queen Regnant
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Anna is determined to help Elsa find her fairy tale ending. But not every princess needs a prince charming and some queens rule better alone. Featuring AroAce Elsa. Collab with Foreverofbff!
1. To Help You Celebrate

**Before anything else is said: this is a _collab _with me and Foreverofbff in case you missed that in the summary. We worked together seeing there isn't much Single-Aromantic-Asexual Elsa so we decided to write one ourselves!**

* * *

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new story! This was at first us just talking about how AroAce Elsa shippers seemed to be of the minority but there's probably a lot more than we think and its just everyone doesn't really mention it. So we ended up brain storming ideas which will not be revealed now in case we decide to use them later.**

**This is a story that will work on development of characters realizing staying single and happy is perfectly okay in a hopefully harmless and humorous way. And yeah let's do this.  
**

**For those of you who don't know:  
Aromantic is uninterest in romantic relationships  
Asexual is without sexual feelings/associations**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Frozen sadly**

* * *

Anna could already hear the wedding bells in her mind.

Of course, Kristoff hadn't _technically_ proposed to her, yet. But he had been spending a lot less time with her recently and—according to the spy network of village kids she had set up—a lot more time in jewelry stores.

Anna was usually never one to plan ahead before doing anything. She was more of the kind of person that would jump right into action without a care of what consequences may follow until they happened. It may have been because of a book she recently read, or because she was already a natural of thinking of romance but-

"Chocolate cake."

Anna said, unaware she had even spoken out loud. She had been staring at the same spot on the ground for some time now, lost from the real world as she fantasized about the future. It was no surprise her first thoughts were of sweets. "A carrot-chocolate cake." Anna added on, mumbling a bit as she continued staring at nothing.

"A carrot-chocolate-cookies and cream-snow cake." She continued. "A carrot-chocolate-cookies and cream-snow-steak-gravy-potatoes-candy-hay-chicken-soup cake… A carrot-chocolate-cookies-"

"Anna stop stop stop. That sounded good at first but now its gross…"

"What?" She snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh!" Anna giggled, "No it's not! Think about it Elsa, in a cake like that there's something for everyone! You could have a steak cake covered in chocolate and gravy and hay with soup and- okay yeah that's gross…" She grimaced.

She had dragged a protesting Elsa out of a council meeting and into the courtyard. "So, why have you dragged me out here anyway?" Elsa finally asked after Anna made an odd noise of cheerfulness like whatever she was thinking about was too much to handle.

Anna gave a deep sigh, staring up at the sky as she continued smiling. "Just planning a wedding."

Elsa made a sound of disgust, "Excuse me?"

Anna laughed, "No no no. Not like that. I'm not getting married _now_. Just, ya'know, planning ahead." She shrugged, bouncing around with her excitement. "I can see it now! Kristoff will be dressed so nicely at the end of the altar and I'll wear a big fluffy dress and-"

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed at Anna's behavior, glad that Anna didn't seem to want to rush into anything anymore, even if Anna was planning a wedding. "Why Kristoff though?" She teased a bit.

Anna gave a little scoff and a grin, "Why _not_ Kristoff?"

Elsa giggled at her answer, shrugging. "That's true. He's a good person."

"So I'm thinking we can put the altar here," Anna said pointing to the stairs outside the castle entrance.

"Anna, that's a fire hazard if there are still people in the castle."

"Elsa, you're the Snow Queen, just put the fire out!"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, an action she was sure would be repeated many times in the following months.

"I don't see why you can't have the wedding in the chapel and the reception in the ballroom like any sane couple would."

"That's no fun! And besides, that's where _your _party took place, and we know what happened then."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She waved a hand and an elaborate ice throne sprung up from the ground. She looked questioningly at Anna, but her sister kept bouncing around the court and talking. Elsa shrugged and took a seat.

"And besides," Anna continued, "Sven will be the best man, I'm sure, so we have to have it in a place where he can fit."

"Sven?" Elsa asked. "You mean, the moose?"

"Reindeer, and yes. He's Kris's best friend, naturally he will be the best man."

"Naturally."

"Oooo Elsa," Anna said, "Olaf could be the ring bearer! Oh that'd be so cool! Would that mean you'd walk me down the aisle? Is that how it works? Because I know normally Papa would… but… he… you know." Anna's dreamy smile turned into a frown.

"Hey," Elsa said standing up to give her sister a warm hug. "They'll be here in spirit, okay? They'd be so happy for you, Anna, and they wouldn't want you to ruin your special day by being sad for them."

Anna sniffed and squeezed Elsa even tighter.

"Now, come on, let's go talk to the kitchens about all those crazy different cake options you mentioned," Elsa said. It seemed she too had caught the wedding planning bug.

Anna flashed a smile and bounded after her, delighted Elsa was accepting of the wedding preparations and even more gleeful Elsa was accepting of _Kristoff_. Maybe Anna would even be able to help Elsa plan _her_ wedding!

Wait.

Now that she thought about it…

Wasn't Elsa _single_?

Not only that but Elsa didn't even seem to be looking for anyone either.

But why? Didn't everyone wish to find the love of their life and to spend the rest of it together with the person?

_She doesn't know any guys besides Kristoff_. Anna thought as she followed Elsa into the kitchen. _And she never meets any guys, and she won't dance at balls, and she doesn't talk to people at all except the staff really. _Anna wondered if her sister had noticed how single she was. She watched Elsa closely as they went through the guest list from Elsa's coronation to decide who to invite to the wedding.

Elsa didn't _seem_ to mind being single, but how could she not? Love was the bestest thing there ever was! And Elsa grew up alone too, surely she'd longed for someone to come sweep her off her feet and take her away from all this sadness and loneliness. Maybe Elsa just didn't realize how lonely she was yet! Anna would have to fix that, somehow.

Maybe Elsa just needed help? Yeah. Maybe!

Elsa didn't notice, but when they parted after one last goodnight hug, Anna had a mischievous grin on her face. _One day you'll thank me for this, Elsa!_


	2. Making Dreams, Making Plans

"Easy Sven!" Kristoff called out in haste, a sled coming to an abrupt stop in town near the bridge that led to the castle. He climbed out of the sled with a sigh, looking at his reindeer-best friend before smiling and ruffling the top of his head. "Tough day at work today, huh buddy?" Kristoff laughed, brushing off melted snow.

He stretched, relaxing and spotting a certain princess lost in deep thought slowly making her way to him. "Hey Anna." Kristoff greeted unsurely. Something was definitely on her mind, bothering her. As she got closer he asked, "Anything you want to talk abou-"

"Do you know any men?" Anna interrupted, seemingly out of the blue.

"Um, yes, of course." He blinked. "Why do you ask? You're not thinking about ditching me for someone else, are you?"

"No, of course not! I'm thinking about Elsa. She doesn't know, like, anyone except you and me. She needs more friends."

Ah so that's what it was. "But why men specifically?"

"Well, I have you, and you make me so happy." Anna shrugged.

Kristoff blushed.

She continued, "and don't you think Elsa deserves some of that happiness too?"

"I mean, I guess so. I don't know, Anna, she seems pretty happy right now."

"But think about how much happier she could be!"

"I guess what we have _is_ pretty special," Kristoff smiled in thought.

Anna smiled back and nodded, more enthusiastic now that he was on her side. "And think about it Kristoff, there is bound to be at _least_ one person in Arendelle that's perfect for Elsa! If not, then we can continue our search overseas! Her partner is somewhere in the world and we've gotta find him! He has to be super duper smart though. And nice. And not afraid of her, she would hate that. And handsome! Because she's super pretty, he'd have to look nice too. And he'd have to be a good leader because he'd probably be king one day. Ooo and he has to be strong! And smell good." Anna paused. "No offense."

"None taken."

"I've got it! I'll figure out what kind of guy she likes, then we'll interview a bunch of guys and then she'll find _The One_, and then they'll get married and have babies- ooo maybe their kids would have ice powers too! That'd be so cool! And they'll rule the kingdom together and live happily ever after and it'll be so cute!" Anna squealed and jumped up and down as she rambled.

Kristoff gave a bit of an unsure wince as Anna described her plan to him. With an eyebrow raised, he unhitched Sven from the sled. "Anna… Maybe you should just leave Elsa alone on this one." He shrugged and coiled a loose rope together, tossing it into the back.

Anna put her hands on her hips with a smile, "I'm her sister. I'm never going to leave her alone."

Kristoff smiled back with the shake of his head, pulling out a carrot and letting Sven take a bite out of it first. "I know. But from what I see, Elsa looks fine being on her own right now. Of course I don't know her as well as you do but…" He took a bite out of the other half, "…this seems like the kind of thing she has to figure out on her own."

Anna nodded in agreement, "Yeah! But we'll just be giving her a little nudge in the right direction. And what better way than to start off introducing her to people she has a preference in? One of them is sure to catch her eyes. Then after that she can figure it out on her own!"

"Anna that's not really what I me- and you're gone." Kristoff finished his half of the carrot, watching Anna dash off back into the castle for whatever reason. He gave a heavy sigh; having the feeling this was going to be a disaster.

* * *

"Wooow! Look at that line!"

"Anna, when the heck did you get time to do all of this?"

A line of men stretched through the courtyard and around the fjord. Some were flexing and preening, some were praying, and some just stood there with goofy grins pasted on their faces.

"Just a second ago! I went back to the castle to get some papers and I used my horse to ride around as much of the kingdom as I could to inform people there was going to be a special once-in-a-lifetime 'Get a Date with Queen Elsa!' Then the news spread from those people to other people into the rest of the land!"

"What."

"Shh just roll with it Kristoff. Wow the line is still going." Anna held her hand above her eyes to shield them as she tried to see farther away. She paused to think about it. "Maybe I should have started with royalty… Nah."

Kristoff stood next to her with a dumbfounded expression, carefully processing what crazy event was taking place. "Does Elsa know about this?" He asked, confused and sure that Elsa wouldn't agree so immediately.

"Nope."

"Oh."

They were just outside the castle gates. With all these people and the commotion, Elsa was sure to find out what was going on by herself. Kristoff sighed and smiled, not wanting to question what Anna was doing any longer.

Anna had even taken a desk out of the castle. She sat there with a single-filled line of people waiting their turn in front of her. "Oookay!" She rubbed her hands together, grabbing a nearby piece of paper and a pen to prepare some questions to ask before she started.

"Uhh…" Anna paused. "What... are... a few things... you like... about Els- I mean- _Queen_… Elsa?" she wrote while muttering out loud.

"She's pretty _cool_." Kristoff grinned at his pun.

"Wasn't asking you Kristoff. _I_ like everything about her."

"You weren't asking yourself either."

Anna stuck out her tongue, which he did in return, earning a bit of a laugh from the both of them.

"Okay uh." She tapped her pen on the desk, trying to think of more questions. "What... do... you do for... a living?"

"I harvest ice."

"Kristoff shh- _I'm_ a princess." Anna went to the next question, "Oh!" She thought of an important one, "How _old_ are you?"

Kristoff shrugged, "Twenty-one"

Anna groaned, "Kristoff this isn't 'Twenty Questions for Kristoff'!"

Kristoff laughed "Alright, alright." He held up his hands in defense.

Anna jolted down some more questions, getting stumped for half a second after each question she wrote. It got to the point where she couldn't come up with anything else.

"Uh…" Anna tried to think, watching as the line of people increased in number by each second. "So like… what kind of person would _Elsa_ be interested in?"

Kristoff motioned to the castle next to them, "Why don't you ask her?" He smiled. He wasn't going to help with that.

Anna got out of her chair and marched towards the castle, "Fine fine. Take care of the stuff Kristoff! And if people start complaining then entertain them!"

"I didn't sign up for this…"

* * *

Anna poked her head into Elsa's room, peeking inside to see if Elsa was even in there. "Psst. Elsa?" She waited by the door for a reply.

"Anna?" Elsa appeared behind her holding a couple of papers she had brought from a different room to bring back to her own. She stood there, looking warily at Anna.

Anna jumped. "Elsa! There you are!" She spun around with a grin. "I've got to ask you a question!" Oh good it didn't look like Elsa knew what was going on outside after all. Anna made a note that she needed to get Elsa out of the castle sometime…

Elsa softly smiled back and walked into her room with the papers, Anna tailing behind. "Alright go ahead." She set the papers down on her desk and organized them as Anna spoke. She sat down too, and picked up a pen.

"What's your favorite book?" Anna asked, hatching a plan. She didn't want Elsa to know what she was up to just yet.

"That's a bit random but… Well, I've always enjoyed _Geometrie der Lage _by Von Staudt, but Euclid's _The Elements _will always hold a special place in my heart."

"Seriously, Elsa? Math?" Anna frowned. How was she supposed to find the perfect guy for Elsa if Elsa liked math more than people? "But surely you had to like something besides _math._ What about, like, prince charming rescuing the damsel in distress from the tower and all that?"

"I was too busy thinking about being queen one day and trying not to freeze everything I touched to really think about stuff like that."

"Oh." Anna ran over and gave her sister a hug.

"Okay, okay." Anna cleared her throat trying again, "So, Elsa, let's say you were –oh I don't know- going to spend the rest of your life with some other person. What kind of person would that be exactly?"

"Is this Twenty Questions Day?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged. "Just trying to talk to you." She smiled.

"Does this have to do with your pre-wedding preparations…?"

Anna stared blankly at her for a second, "No." She answered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the odd question, "Uh… Truth to be told I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you. All of you: You, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, the kingdom –I dunno." She shrugged, thinking that was the answer Anna wanted and returned back to her papers.

Anna shook her head, "Okay uh- let's say this person is a stranger! What kind of qualities or looks would you prefer in them?"

Elsa pondered about it for a few seconds, "Is this some survival what-if question…?" She asked to make sure.

"Yes! –No. What? No, it's just a random question!"

"Uhhh… So… Why am I stuck with a person I don't know? I think I'd rather be alone than stuck with a stranger."

Anna scratched her own head, trying to think of a way to word the question so Elsa would give the answer she needed. "What if the stranger is, like, a dashing young prince?"

Elsa thought. "Survival of the fittest. If he kept following me he'd probably end up becoming bait to bears in the wilderness. I guess I'll try to save him if I could, but then again…" She rubbed her chin and thought about it some more.

Anna face-palmed, "Elsa it's not a survival question," she reminded her.

"So I'm just randomly stuck with some prince? Well if he's stuck-up and irritating then I'll banish him because- well- I'm a queen." Elsa gave a cheesy grin and went back to work, feeling like that conversation had come to an end.

Anna waved her hands around to get Elsa's attention. "Yes! See that's the thing! You get to _choose_ what kind of person you'd be stuck with so the person is not stuck-up and irritating! And what kind of person would that be?" She stole a blank paper and a pen, getting ready to write down Elsa's answers.

Elsa went on with her work as she thought, "If I we're to be stuck with a stranger… They'd have to be friendly…"

"Friendly!" Anna wrote it down.

"Playful…"

"Playful!" Anna wrote that too.

"Loving…"

"Loving!"

"A dog…"

"A do-!" Anna groaned and put her head down as Elsa giggled, "Elsa…"

Elsa shrugged and laughed, "What? I'd rather be stuck with a dog. Dogs are so cute and fluffy. We can have a cat too. And birds and fish and horses and elephants and giraffes and whales…" She smiled brightly at the thought, "Let's start a zoo here in Arendelle."

Anna shook her head, already having been gone longer than she had expected and needed to get back to Kristoff. "Okay then, thanks for answering Elsa. I need to get to Kristoff now he's been waiting for me." She laughed, mildly disappointed she didn't get an actual answer from Elsa but at the same time hopeful because she knew a lot of what Elsa liked and could base her questions off of that.

Elsa stopped her before she would run, "Hold up. Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Uhh… Okay." Anna nervously agreed.

Elsa looked up at her, "Why are you asking?" She asked, not as much humor in her expression compared to just a second ago.

Anna felt sweat drop down her spine. "Uhhh…"

"Is everything okay with you and Kristoff…?" Elsa added onto her question.

Anna held her breath and let go in relief. Elsa must have thought she was covering up a question of advice for her _own_ relationship by directing it at her. She grinned. "Yup!" Anna answered truthfully.

Elsa nodded, "Alright you can go then." _Oh no, what do you have planned, Anna?_

Anna nodded back and giggled, "I'll see you later!" She dashed off out of the room back to Kristoff who was probably currently answering a ton of questions as to where she was.


	3. A Fine Line Between Chaos

"Name," Anna droned. The line of men was still about a mile long, and she was growing frustrated. Determined as ever, though, she plodded on. Tapping her papers on her desk she glanced up at the man in front of her. He was tall and lean, not as muscular as Kristoff, but not as skinny as Elsa either. His hair was a nice, rich, black color, and it curled in rivets over his brow. _Not bad, _Anna thought. He'd definitely go in the "physically attractive" pile.

"Schmitt Christiansen," he said.

"Last name."

"Um. Christiansen?"

"Favorite food?"

"Steak."

"Hmm." Anna grimaced and scribbled furiously on her paper. _Not chocolate_. "Best friend's name?"

"Alex?"

"Eye color?"

Schmitt gestured to his eyes.

Anna didn't look up.

"Brown," he said after a long pause.

"Mmm hmmm, mmm hmm. Foot size?"

"What?"

"What's your foot size?"

"I don't know! I make my own shoes!"

"Interesting." Anna scribbled furiously again. Schmitt wondered if she could even read her own writing."What do you like about Elsa?"

"Umm… Well…" The man fidgeted in his seat, looking down at the table in embarrassment. "Uhh…" He didn't speak for the longest minute, eyebrows furrowed as he tried gathering his thoughts. "Sheeee…" Schmitt carried on his 'e' adding onto the fact that he was completely unprepared for this. Who could blame him? It's not every day you have the chance of landing a date with the queen. Especially _Elsa_ for that matter.

Anna stared at him, awaiting his answer with a bit of impatience itching up her skin. She had already been through so many others unable to answer like him and it was ruining her time-schedule to finish everyone's interviews for the day. Anna waited though, staying calm and positive like the person she was. This was for Elsa after all.

Kristoff stood next to her with his arms crossed; waiting too even though he could guess what the guy's answer was going to be already.

"Sheeee's…" He stopped stretching out the word, signifying he had an answer. "Pretty...? –No no! Beautiful!"

Anna and Kristoff gave each other a sideways glance. Kristoff sighed because _yep_ he knew he was going to answer that. Countless others had said the same thing.

Anna cleared her throat and nodded, "Yes she is." She gave a kind smile. "Go stand in group one," she said to the now giggling, proud guy. Anna gave a nonchalant whistle as she crossed out his name from her list.

"Augggh" Anna bent her head back to look up at Kristoff, "Kristoff this isn't working."

Kristoff shrugged, "No kidding. Look the line barely looks like it's changed in length and you've been here for hours."

Anna put her head down on her desk, grumbling as she checked her list of names. Most of the names were crossed out but there was the occasional name that was circled and assigned a number. "Do you want to set up another line?"

"And who's going to take care of the next line? _Elsa_?"

Anna groaned, "I was going to say you but maybe I will get Elsa to do it."

Kristoff shook his head and laughed, "I doubt she would."

"Yeah… me too… -okay onto the next!" Anna sat straight, calling over the next guy in line. "Name?" she asked.

"Hans Andersen."

"Next!" She said, scribbling out his name and drawing an angry, frowny face next to it.

"Ooo" Anna watched as an extremely attractive male made his way over and sat at the chair with a smirk. She gave Kristoff a smile and a thumbs-up. He just shook his head and mouthed 'just wait for it.'

Anna shrugged and turned back to the guy, "Hi!"

He slyly raised an eyebrow and pointed his chin, "Hey."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Alright let's get to it… Name?"

"Gus."

"Last name?" Anna piped in.

"Bjorn"

"Favorite food?"

"Eggs."

Anna groaned. Another miss.

"Best friend's name?"

"Queen Elsa." The guy winked.

Anna gagged. "Eye color?"

"The color of a lake at twilight."

Kristoff didn't know how many times he'd rolled his eyes by now.

"Foot size?"

"Beautiful."

"That's not a size," Anna said.

"Just go with it," Kristoff whispered.

"What do you like about Queen Elsa?" Anna asked.

The guy took his time to answer, eyes slowly looking in all directions and waving at passing women before settling back on Anna and Kristoff. He lifted his chin a bit too smugly, "Well _duh_. She is pretty."

Anna accidentally let out a sigh as did Kristoff.

He continued talking, "And _I am_ beautiful. So we're perfect for each other!"

Anna ended up smiling again, "You'll be in group one, thank you." She immediately dismissed him and crossed out his name. Of course, he left in a way like he just won a fortune of money.

Anna slumped in her chair and rubbed her head. "Maybe if they don't know I'm the one interviewing them their answers would be different?" She stood up from her chair and called out to the line of men waiting, "Hey everyone! I'll be leaving I've got some duties to take care of! In the meantime someone else will interview you!"

Kristoff gasped, "You don't mean me do you? I don't know what people to accept and dismiss."

Anna shook her head, "Nope I'll be getting someone else."

"Oh good."

* * *

"Anna are you kidding me? That's obviously you…"

"Who is this _Anna_ you speak of?" Anna giggled, twirling in her new outfit that acted as a disguise. Wigs and all, it'd actually take a bit of time to guess that was her. Kristoff had just been around her long enough to see right through it.

She sat back down in her seat and cleared her throat, calling up the next person after the brief pause. Sure enough, answers began to vary and became more truthful. Once or twice she wanted to snap at someone for talking about Elsa a certain way, but luckily Kristoff was there to calm her down before she did.

* * *

Elsa felt her head slam against the desk as she jolted awake. "I wasn't sleeping!" she said to no one in particular. She yawned, stretched her arms out, and stood up walking over to the window. Elsa looked out hoping to catch a glimpse of what Anna was up to. She needed a break, and Anna was always willing to spend time with her sister.

She nearly froze the window when she saw the courtyard. A line of people stretched all the way around the castle and out toward the town. Elsa scanned the crowd, looking for signs of trouble. The way they hopped and fidgeted around, though, made them seem more excited than upset. _At least it's not an angry mob, _she thought.

She followed the line with her eyes until she found the front. There, sitting at a desk and talking animatedly to the first person in line was a not-very-well-disguised Anna.

_What are you doing?_

Kristoff was sitting next to the desk generally looking nervous.

_I should probably check on her, _Elsa thought. She turned on her heels and swept out of the castle.

* * *

A few more hours had passed. Finally, there was a noticeable decrease of number of people in line. There were still a lot more people to go through, sure enough, but it was progress.

During that time Kristoff had brought the both of them a cup of water and a chair for him to sit on. Also during that time, Kristoff wondered why he was still even there.

Anna stretched after dismissing another person and this time circling their name. She grinned, overjoyed by how great things were going and how brilliant it was for her to hide herself to make everyone more comfortable. "Okay a few more hours and we should be done! My legs are numb."

Kristoff ate a carrot he had with him, "Maybe you should get up and walk? You have been sitting here for so long after all."

Anna shook her head, "This is for Elsa." She told him while also reminding herself what she was doing.

"Ok, everyone, listen up please!" Anna shouted. The murmurs from the crowds died down. "As you can see, I've sorted you into various categories. I'm not going to tell you exactly what your categories mean, but if you could just do what I tell you to when I call your group's number. Okay, group number one? You can all go home."

A disappointed roar broke from Group One as they filed out. A few of the men started to cry, but most were shaking their fists and tearing their hair out. _Men, _Anna thought.

"Ok, group number two, I need you to line up over by Kristoff there."

Group Two looked up hopefully and shuffled over to where Kristoff was waiting.

"And group three—" Before Anna could call up the next group, everyone in line suddenly gasped. She looked at them all in confusion, hearing the sliding of a chair next to her on the opposite side from Kristoff. "Heeeeeey…? El- Your Majesty?"

Elsa was now sitting next to her with her arms crossed, looking around, and wondering what was happening.

Anna and Kristoff awkwardly leaned away from her having no idea when she had even shown up.

Elsa turned to look her in the eye, "What's happening, Anna?" She saw right through Anna's disguise too.

Anna looked the other way and back, "Uh. I'm not… Anna?"

Elsa stare at her curiously and her attention went to Kristoff instead, "What's happening, Kristoff?"

Kristoff sweat-dropped, "Uhh. I'm not… Kristoff?"

Anna spun around to give him a 'really?' look. He held up his hands in defense.

Anna sighed, "We're just interviewing people!" She admitted with a smile. "Don't worry Elsa it's all for a good cause I promise!"

Elsa shrugged, "What's with the list of names?"

"Just for the people we've interviewed."

"Why are some of them crossed out and other's circled?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

"Why don't you answer my questions?"

The two had a stare-down for a few seconds. Elsa smiled, "Fine. I guess I'll be sitting here then."

Anna smiled back, "Cool with me. You'll probably figure it out anyway. -Okay! Well," Anna began announcing again to the crowd, "Um. Change of plans. Els—I mean, the queen got here early so she'll be interviewing you herself! So, group two, go line up in front of Elsa!" Group Two was the group that had answered "chocolate" as their favorite food.

"Wait, what?" Elsa said.

* * *

"AHH ELSA COME BAAACK"

"I'm not doing it Anna!"

"Pleeeeease?!"

"No! Is this why you went to go ask me what kind of person I'd be interested in?!"

"Uhhhh… No… It was a… survival question…?"

"I'm leaving."

Kristoff watched the two with a blank expression, unsure whether he wanted to be involved or not. His answer leaned more towards 'no.'

Anna was clinging onto Elsa's arm, her heels dug into the floor to slow Elsa down. Elsa was attempting to march back home into the castle but wasn't really moving anywhere; Anna was stronger than her.

"Elsa pleeease? We're almost done with the interviews! I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out though " Anna laughed. "You were sitting here for like an hour. I even said your name out loud in the questions."

"I didn't think you were trying to set up _dates_...! And why are there so many people on your list?! Why are there so many people in line?!"

"Duh cause you're amazing."

"_Anna_."

"What it's true!"

Elsa stopped walking with a sigh, calming down. "Really Anna… This is too much trouble… Right now I'm not looking to 'fall in love' or anything. I have my duty as queen to protect my people first. And besides," she smiled softly, "I have you guys remember? I told you already."

Anna didn't let go of her arm, "But Elsa romantic love is amazing! And wouldn't it be _fun?_ To have someone to go on dates with and snuggle and stuff? And maybe even get married one day! I mean, doesn't everyone want a happy ever after? Riding romantically off into the sunset?"

"I guess so." Elsa had never really considered it to be an option for herself before. But Anna seemed really enthusiastic about it, so she supposed she should be too.

"Just do this for me? Please?" Anna pouted at her.

Elsa shook her head, "Anna I really don't- It's a bit uncomfortable and- I'm too busy for-"

Anna's pout didn't stop.

Elsa sighed knowing she'd regret this, "Fine."

Anna jumped into the air with the biggest smile and crushed her in a hug, "Yay! It'll be worth it I promise! I've already had everyone fill out these questions, so all you have to do is look through them all and pick one! Group Two is lined up in front of you. And here are their papers!" Anna hefted a stack of papers that was as tall as Olaf onto the desk in front of Elsa with an "Oof."

Elsa stared down at it, already beginning to change her mind.

* * *

The sun was just setting when Elsa had finally shifted through all the papers and picked a guy. It took a while; Elsa found all this to be _incredibly _awkward and didn't know what to do. _You're doing this because Anna asked you too, _she told herself. And besides, maybe she'd have fun. She didn't believe herself.

Anna was, quite frankly, a little disappointed with her choice. But, she reminded herself, this was about Elsa, not her.

He was a nervous fellow, constantly looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. His brown hair was perfectly parted to the side, and his eyes were a brilliant shade of green. He was a tall, lanky guy, and Anna couldn't help wondering if he could lift anything. He certainly could not harvest ice, that was for sure.

Anna's favorite part about him was that he had answered "chocolate" on the favorite food's category. He had also said that the thing he most admired about Elsa was her courage.

Elsa seemed to like him enough. Well, she didn't seem to _hate_ him, so that was something. And if he fell through, they still had a stack of about fifteen other papers to fall back on. This was going to work.


	4. Making Today a Perfect Date

**Despite being the chapter we were looking forward to writing, this was by far the hardest to come up with. We hope it makes up for the wait though! Things happen for various reasons, but one thing we can caution you is not to eat while reading.**

* * *

"Elsa, you can't wear that!"

"Why not?" Elsa looked down at herself. She was in her signature ice dress, and it even seemed particularly sparkly that day.

"Elsa, you wear that all the time!"

"I like it." Elsa shrugged.

"Elsa, dates are supposed to be _special._"

Elsa sighed. "Fine," she said, "I'll change." Elsa waved her hand. The dress turned purple.

"That's not what I meant!" Anna facepalmed.

"What? It's changed."

Anna glared.

"Fine. I'll _really _change. What do you want me to wear?"

Anna squealed, grabbed Elsa's hand, and dragged her to her closet.

* * *

"Wow!" Anna said, after studying Elsa in front of the mirror.

Elsa smiled as she took in her reflection. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. She wore a red halter-top dress that flared up in the skirt.

"Wow," Anna said again.

"Look alright?" Elsa asked with a grin.

"You look fantastic!" Anna gave her a thumbs-up. "Are you ready Elsa?"

"Not really." Elsa tugged at her new attire.

"How about now?"

"Still no."

"Now?"

"Fine. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Anna pondered, unsure if Elsa was actually prepared for the meeting with Henry, her current date. She hummed in thought, having been walking around Elsa in circles and not allowing Elsa to leave until _she_ decided she was ready. _Maybe her hair needs to be changed too._ Anna reached over and ruffled Elsa's hair to mess it up and style it again.

Elsa swatted her away before she could try to fix it, "I look fine, stop." She fixed it herself, grumbling a bit as Anna continued fussing over her.

"I know. I know." Anna backed off with a smile, "I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to go wrong! This is important to you."

Elsa was about to remark that it sounded like it was more important to Anna, if anything, but decided against it for now. More so because maybe this _was_ important to her too and she just didn't know it yet? Who knows? Maybe this was what she needed. Seeing how happy Anna and Kristoff made each other, she wondered what would happen if she fell in love with someone too.

* * *

_Wow, Anna, you've really outdone yourself this time, _Elsa thought.

Anna had rented out one of the inns in town for the evening. She had decorated the place herself with lanterns and fancy tablecloths. She had even cut out a bunch of paper hearts and snowflakes and sprinkled them everywhere.

It was in that moment Elsa realized _she had no idea what she was doing._ What do people _do_ on dates? Did she have to go on _another_ date later? Is there a specific order of events that happen in dates? _What is a date?_

How dare Anna leave her to function on her own!

Elsa cautiously turned around to face the guy waiting for- _oh no he was staring at her. Quick look away._ Was she supposed to stare back? Were they supposed to just stare at each other? Should she say something? Should he say something?

Henry stood nervously at the doorway as Elsa glanced around. Elsa tried not to grimace when she walked up to him.

_This is supposed to be fun_ she reminded herself.

"You look lovely tonight, Your Majesty," Henry said.

"Thank you," Elsa said with a slight nod of her head. "But you can just call me 'Elsa.'"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa smacked a hand to her forehead, rolled her eyes, and held out her arm. "C'mon," she said.

Just then, Kristoff walked over. He had his hair slicked back and was wearing a tux.

"Wow, Kristoff, you look very nice," Elsa said. Henry turned very red.

"Thank you," Kristoff said, tugging at his collar. "It's kind of uncomfortable. But Anna insisted." He shrugged. "Anyway, your table is this way." Kristoff grabbed Elsa's other arm and dragged her and Henry along behind him.

When they got to the table, Henry hurriedly untangled his arm from Elsa's and scrambled to pull out her chair before Kristoff could. She smiled and sat down.

"I'll be your waiter this evening, I guess," Kristoff said with a slight shake of his head. "I'll be back with some water in a few minutes. Um, just talk until then, I guess."

Henry looked down at the table-cloth. Elsa stared at a spot on the wall just above his head.

"So…" they both said at the same time. Henry clapped his hands over his mouth. Elsa chuckled.

"You go first," she said.

"Um. Okay. So… what… um… what do you think you're going to order?" he said lamely.

"I'm not sure," Elsa said. "I don't really know the options and at home usually Anna picks what we have for dinner. What about you?"

"I'm not sure either. Probably fish or something."

"Hmm. Maybe I'll try that too."

Kristoff came back with water and two handwritten menus. Elsa thought she recognized Anna's handwriting. There were also doodles of two stickfigures kissing with hearts around them. Elsa resisted the urge to slam her head on the table. Henry turned bright red when he noticed the stickfigures.

Elsa turned back to read her menu. There were three options.

**Steak**

**Sandwich**

**Salad**

Under that, there was a section labeled "Desserts." It had one word:

**Chocolate**

"Oh," Henry said, "I guess I won't get fish then." He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sure I could convince them to go find some fish if you really want it," Elsa said. "I could probably have Kristoff run back to the castle if they don't have any here."

"Oh no, no, it's fine. I'll, um, I'll have the salad."

"Salad," Kristoff said pretending to write on invisible paper. "And you, Your Majesty?"

"Kristoff, call me 'Elsa.' I'll have the sandwich."

"Sandwich," Kristoff said, pretending to write again. He started to walk away, but Henry interrupted him.

"Wait! I'll have a sandwich too!"

"Um. Okay…" Kristoff said. "Two sandwiches then. I'll have those right out."

"You didn't have to get the same thing as me, you know," Elsa said crossing her arms.

Henry held up a hand of assurance."No, no you made it sound good. I wanted it."

"Okay."

"So, um, you asked us a bunch of questions, but we never got to ask you anything."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Elsa asked.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Elsa replied.

"Mine's green," Henry said. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Hmmm," Elsa thought, rubbing her chin. "That's a tough one. I like ice skating. Hanging out with my sister. Doing math." Elsa blushed. "That probably sounds super boring."

"No, I like math too!"

"Really?" Elsa perked up.

"Well, no, not really. I think it's boring. But it's cool that you like it!" Henry nervously smiled.

"Hmm. What do you like to do?" she returned the question.

"Oh, um, well." Henry rubbed the back of his neck. Elsa thought he was going to get a rash if he kept it up. "I like, um, fishing. And, um, ballroom dancing?"

"I'm not very good at dancing," Elsa admitted.

"I could teach you, if you want."

"That… could be nice," Elsa lied. Her stomach churned a little at the thought.

"I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself."

"Hmm," Elsa hummed.

Kristoff returned with two platters of food. "Your dinners," he said, bowing. Elsa giggled. Henry looked afraid, staring at his own sandwich with a noticeable wince.

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa said with a smile. She looked down at her sandwich. "Wow," she said. It was at least a foot long, piled high with meats and cheeses of all sorts.

"Oh," Henry said observing his.

Elsa took her knife and fork and cut off a small sliver of the sandwich. She then cut that into thirds, and lifted a bite to her mouth.

Henry continued to stare down.

After several bites of her own sandwich Elsa asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh," Henry said, snapping out of his daze. "Oh, yeah. Yeah." He didn't move.

Elsa paused. "Well?"

Henry slowly lifted his hands toward the sandwich. He lifted the top piece of bread off and set it down next to his plate. He then took a slice of cheese in his hands and began nibbling.

Elsa stared at him confused.

Henry continued to eat his cheese.

Elsa shrugged and turned back to her sandwich, refusing to look at Henry. She didn't feel particularly talkative.

When Elsa had finished her sandwich, she finally looked back at him. He had completely dismantled the sandwich and had eaten only the cheese.

"Are you not hungry?" Elsa asked..

"No, I'm good," he said, as his stomach growled

Elsa folded her arms. "Why didn't you eat? Was the food not to your liking?"

"Um. Not exactly, no. I don't really like bread or meat. Just fish."

"Why didn't you say something?" Elsa asked, her face softening. "You could have had anything you wanted."

"Well you ordered the sandwich so I thought I should too."

Elsa gave him an incredulous look. "Kristoff!" she called out. "Will you please have the chef bring Henry some salmon? And some more water for me?"

"Right away, Your Maj-" he stopped upon seeing the look Elsa was giving him. "Right away, Elsa," he corrected himself.

* * *

Henry was much happier after he had eaten his fish. Elsa had even gotten him to open up a little bit more. She had discovered that he was a fisherman and that he liked to race horses on his days off.

"Anna would love you," Elsa told him.

"And what about you?" Henry asked then quickly took a drink of his water.

Elsa jolted. "Well, yes, of course Anna loves me," she said.

"No, I mean… nevermind."

There was a very long pause. Elsa fiddled with the ends of the table cloth, freezing and unfreezing the strings. Henry stared at the ceiling. They stayed like that for several minutes until Kristoff interrupted them.

"Anna-I mean- the kitchen wants to know if you're ready for dessert."

"I'm more than ready," Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Henry said.

"All right," Kristoff said. He could sense the tension in the air and didn't want to leave, but Anna had specific instructions. "I'll bring it right out." He shot Elsa an "I'm sorry" glance.

"So... you really like chocolate, huh?" Henry awkwardly asked.

"Yes, who doesn't?"

Henry shrugged, and looked down at the table again. Elsa sighed. She was ready to go home.

"So… um.. What are you up to tomorrow?" Henry spoke back up.

Elsa shrugged. "I have a council meeting in the morning and then Anna wants to go on a picnic."

"Oh. So you're busy then?"

"Yes." _Please don't ask me out again. I don't think I could handle it._

"Oh. When are you not busy?"

_Oh no. _"Um. I'm not sure. I'm busy most of the time. I had to put a lot on hold for this." Elsa clenched her teeth, keeping cool as she desperately wanted to go back to the safety of her home.

"Oh. Okay." Henry paused for a while, then opened his mouth to say something else. Elsa looked at him, panicked, but thankfully Kristoff came back with their desserts just in time.

"Thank you, Kristoff!" Elsa all but shouted. She picked up three pieces of chocolate and shoved them into her mouth in a very un-queenlike manner. Henry jumped, and then followed suit.

When all the chocolate was gone, Elsa quickly got out of her seat and started walking out the door. "This-was-fun-but-I-have-to-go-now-thank-you-have-a-nice-night!" she said in one breath, fleeing.

* * *

Anna was waiting in Elsa's room when she got back. "Omigosh tell me everything how was it? Was he cute? Did you kiss him?"

Elsa sighed and flopped dramatically on her bed. "It was… alright. I guess. And no, I did not kiss him." She made a face.

"Well why not?" Anna asked, rushing over to the bed.

"I just wasn't feeling it, I don't know."

"But wasn't he cute?"

"I guess?"

"Elsa."

"What?"

"You are not making this easy."

Elsa sighed and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Anna said, looking concerned.

Elsa rolled back over. "He just didn't feel right. He was very awkward. It's easier to talk to Sven than this guy."

"Ouch."

"Well it's true! He just… ugh. He asked if I loved him, Anna. Well, kind of. He implied it. And he ordered a sandwich only to take it apart and eat just the cheese."

"He defaced a sandwich?!" Anna gasped like that was the worst thing Henry could do, "Oh you're right Elsa, he is definitely not the one for you."

Elsa rolled her eyes then nodded.

"Okay, so, what now?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. That was exhausting."

"We can try again though, right?"

Elsa opened her mouth to say no, but when she caught a glimpse of Anna's face she stopped herself. Anna just looked so hopeful.

Elsa sighed, just barely able to get out the words: "Okay. Let's try another."

Anna beemed.

* * *

"You're ready! Okay so your guy's already been waiting there and you're kind of late-"

"Because of you..."

"Not important. -And you're kind of late so I want you to put on your best smile and go on out there and kill it!"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "Kill…what? I didn't sign up to kill anything. I don't even think I signed up at all… Anna what-?"

Anna shushed her, "Never mind that. Just give me your best smile!"

Elsa paused for a few seconds as if she wasn't sure how to do that on command, awkwardly giving a weak, lopsided smile. "…Good?"

"Perfect! Now go!" Anna pushed her out towards a nearby tavern where her 'date' awaited. Except Elsa's heels were dug into the ground, Elsa still hesitant to take any steps forward. Anna dragged her all the way there instead and waved to the man patiently waiting in a table for two just outside the tavern's doors. "Sorry we made you wait so long!" She apologized, squashing Elsa down into the open chair despite her resistance.

The guy, 'Benjamin' Anna remembered his name from the papers, shook his head and laughed, "It is alright. I have only just arrived a minute or two ago. My apologies for having Your Majesty rush." He nodded towards Elsa who was looking down at her hands in her lap, shyly giving him a nod too.

Anna grinned, patting Elsa on the shoulder and seemingly walking off only to dive behind a wall nearby to watch in secret.

Elsa sighed when she left, taking a deep breath as she braced for another of these… _dates_...

"So… Your Majesty, how are you on this lovely day?" Benjamin started the small talk. He sat with his back straight and chin slightly rose in a way that made it a bit noticeable he was trying his best to impress a royalty by his elegance and politeness.

Elsa deadpanned at his question. "F-Fine thank you. And you?" She asked back. If this date was just to talk to him then it sounded easy enough. Maybe this would all benefit in the long run? Hopefully…

"I am pleasant. It has just been such an honor to make your acquaintance and I am delighted."

Elsa paused for a few seconds just taking everything in. She wasn't sure _why_ but there was already a certain way he spoke that bothered her. It was like being reminded about having to sit through _hours_ of meetings with dignitaries. Elsa nodded and forced a smile, remembering the real reason why she was even out there:

To find romance. Apparently.

And already she wasn't so interested in Benjamin. The date continued on for a while longer with him asking rather plain questions like 'how was the weather.' And when he spoke to her he used such formal vocabulary that she knew even those in her meetings wouldn't use. Around maybe forty-five minutes of sitting through that, Elsa decided to call it quits, tired of it all and excusing herself and apologizing, informing him it wasn't going to work out.

* * *

Somehow, three more dates passed. Two rather quickly, for both Elsa and the guy were unable to say anything. The third went on a bit longer, but all he wanted to talk about was himself and would cut her off without even realizing. So, Elsa ended that one too.

The next date… or more so 'Let Elsa Meet You First'… was currently ongoing, Elsa finding this one to be more enjoyable than the previous ones. Not by much, but it was there.

The sun had been going down, the nighttime beginning to take over.

Elsa continued with the 'date' though, finding all of this a lot more fun as a friendly thing even if she still had no idea what she happened to be doing and-

-wait, where did that candle come from?

Elsa stopped mid-sentence as she and the guy stared down at the sudden lit candles in the middle of their table. "Um…"

He coughed, looking away with a blush on his face from how their setting had changed.

* * *

"Anna…"

"Kristoff did you see that?! I'm like a ninja! They didn't even see me!"

"_Anna_."

"Look their table is so romantic with the candles! I am on _fire_!"

"Anna you _are_ on fire."

"Yeah I know right?!"

"No, Anna, look down. _Now._"

Anna gave Kristoff a bewildered look from his odd request, sniffing the air and coughing as smoke entered her nose. "Oh gosh something's burning." She tried to fan it away with her hand but the smoke just kept coming back. "What _is_ that?!" Anna growled as her head snapped down to the hem of her dress which was apparently the source.

Flames ate away at her clothing.

"Oh." Anna blinked a few times, now understanding what Kristoff meant. She could feel the heat getting closer to her skin by the second. "Heheh…" Anna shrugged with a weak grin. "_Oh_…" She looked at Kristoff with dreaded realization.

* * *

Elsa forgot about the candles seeing she didn't exactly care anymore.

The guy was in such a brighter mood though. He liked how well everything was going and was sure he had a pretty good chance with Elsa by-

"AHHHHHH!"

Elsa completely flung out of her chair at the scream, running towards whoever had made that sound without a second thought "ANNA, WHAT?!"

From where the guy was already staring, he could see a person literally on fire running around in circles and rolling on the floor in a poor attempt to get it off. Another person was chasing after them, trying to stop the fire too, but couldn't keep up.

He watched as Elsa blasted the air with snow, then shrunk back and winced in fear as Elsa extinguished the flames to nothing but smoke with a flick of her wrist.

Elsa helped Anna out of the pile of snow she had created on instinct, "Anna are you okay?!" She gasped, checking to make sure Anna was in no way hurt.

Anna hurried to nod and reassure her, "I'm alright thanks to you." She laughed.

Elsa took a deep breath, sighing seeing Anna's ruined and singed dress. "Anna…" She began.

Anna nervously smiled back, preparing herself for Elsa to scold her for accidentally setting herself on fire. She hid behind Kristoff who was just catching his breath. "Hi… Elsa…" Anna whispered.

Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna just put on the innocent 'sorry-please-forgive-me' face. "Seriously Anna? Again? Come on… Let's go get you into whatever other dress you have that isn't also ruined…" She took Anna's arm, dragging her out from her hiding place behind Kristoff and towards the castle.

Anna stumbled to catch up to her, "Wait wait! What about your date?!"

Elsa shrugged, "Eh. It wasn't that great."

"Yeah but you just left the guy there!"

"I'm sure he's left already after watching all of that..."

* * *

_And yet... another day..._

Elsa stood at the entrance of the castle, waiting for the latest guy to pick her up. She sighed and shook her head, remembering all the other had been going on for _days_; Elsa forced to squeeze in all of these failed dates in her busy schedule in hopes they could finish the stack quicker and help Elsa find her guy.

_I really hope this guy's the one. I don't know how much more of this I can take. _

She jumped when a large man stomped in front of her. He yanked her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She grimaced. _I could have frozen his lips! _

_...Or been like Anna and punched him._

"Hello, Your Majesty. I am Gus Bjorn, and I am the love of your life." He winked sending chills down her spine.

"Um, hello, Gus. Just call me…" she hesitated. She wasn't really sure if she wanted him to be so informal with her. He kind of creeped her out. By 'kind of' she meant _really_ creeped her out. "Just call me Queen Elsa," she said, compromising with a strained smile.

"Okie dokie, Queen Elsa. Come, come, I have many big plans for today and we have no time to lose."

_Great. _Elsa was already wondering how this guy had even passed the qualification rounds to meet her. Anna surely wouldn't let someone as creepy as him pass...

* * *

"Well, are you coming?" Gus asked. He was sitting on a very large horse with no saddle, reaching down for Elsa to take his hand.

"You're joking, right?" Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and backed away, skeptically staring at him and his reached hand.

"No. Why would I joke about this. This is my horse. He will take us where we need to go, and he will take us there fast."

"He has no saddle."

"I do not need a saddle."

"I _do _need a saddle."

"You will not. Here, I will keep you from falling off." He patted the space in front of him.

"There's not room for both of us," Elsa said. She was starting to panic now, not coming up with a way to get out of this. _I am not riding with that animal. No offense, horse. _

'_None taken' _she imagined the horse replying_\- oh great I've been around Kristoff too much, _she thought.

"There is if we sit close together."

Elsa tried not to puke. She looked around frantically for a way out. Suddenly, she had an idea. With a wave of her hand, she conjured up a snow-horse for herself, complete with a saddle and reins. With both a relieved and sly smirk, Elsa nodded to him, carefully mounting her ice-crafted horse with a bit of pride from her quick-thinking, "Shall we be off?"

Gus scoffed, looking disappointed. He quickly recovered, however, and snapped the reins of his horse, sending it into a gallop. Elsa followed suit.

Elsa followed Gus for a very long time, out of the castle, out of the city, and into the woods. She felt very uneasy when they left the town lines, but she figured she could take care of herself, what, with her ice powers and all. Besides, she was pretty sure Anna had some guards tailing her, if Anna herself wasn't following.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked after a while. She had heard rumors of wolves in the area.

"We are almost there. It is a surprise."

Elsa shrugged and continued riding. _This guy is giving off major creep vibes. Maybe I should _

_just leave now._ She was about to order her horse to turn around, when they came upon a cabin. _Definitely creepy_ she thought, but followed him anyway. _I really really hope Anna sent guards after me…_

"Here we are," Gus said, dismounting his horse. "This is my cabin. I use it for hunting."

"Oh, that's… nice," Elsa noted. She also dismounted her horse, who gave her a worried whinny. With a subtle flick of her wrist, Elsa turned her horse into a tiny snow-bird. _Go tell Anna where I am, and that if I'm not back by sunset to send guards after me_ she thought at it. It nodded and flew off.

"So, um, what are we doing here?" she asked, turning back to Gus. He had gone around to the side of the cabin and pulled out two rifles. Elsa's eyes widened in panic.

"We are going to teach you how to shoot. A queen should know how to protect herself, and as my wife you will also help me hunt."

Elsa was livid. "I do _not _need to learn to shoot. I am the queen. I have guards to protect me, and ice powers to boot. And I am _not _your wife." _Nor am I ever going to be. _

"You are not my wife _yet," _Gus said, eyebrows wiggling. "But it will be fun. You must try it."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot. We're not going to be hunting animals, though, are we?"

"We are, yes."

"No. We'll be shooting at targets, or we will not be shooting at all."

* * *

Elsa had to admit, she was having a lot of fun. It was very relaxing to just cause some destruction. She even forgot Gus was there at some point, until he interrupted her thoughts.

"Elsa, we should be stopping now. I do not want to run out of bullets."

"You've got a point." Elsa realized he had stopped calling her "queen," but she let it slide. "It's getting pretty late, maybe I should go home."

"Nonsense! We have not even had lunch yet. There are still so many things we have to do!"

_Oh boy, _Elsa thought.

* * *

Elsa stared down at the plate in front of her. Gus had piled so much weird food on it, she didn't even know where to start. "Um, what am I looking at here?" she asked.

"You are looking at all of the foods I made. And you should not be looking, you should be eating."

"I would like to know what I'm about to eat, please."

"Only the finest for you Elsa."

"That doesn't really answer my questi-" Elsa grimaced as Gus immediately shoved _whatever he was eating_ into his mouth, filling up until his cheeks bulged and a bit of food disgustinglycame back out. It was a time like this where Elsa wondered to herself, _what on __**earth**__ was she still doing with him?!_

"Um…" Elsa didn't face him as he ate, feeling sick and just wanting to leave. _Anna I'm sure you're here, help me._

He looked up at her, making noises as he tried to speak.

Elsa took a guess on what he tried to say, "N-No thanks… Um… I'm saving my stomach. I promised my sister we could go try out a new ice cream store that recently opened..." _Did you hear that Anna? If you're here save me and I'll get you ice cream._

Gus finished his giant bite giving a hearty laugh at her excuse to not eat his cooking. "Nonsense! How will my wife be big and strong if all ever she eats is frozen desserts? Eat, eat." He encouraged, scooping out some more food from his plate and sloshing it on top of hers to give her more.

Elsa shrunk back in her seat, attempting to disappear as Gus went back to scarfing his food while waiting for her to dig in too. She watched as her 'food' seemed to breathe as it bubbled. "Oh, did you hear that? I think my sister's calling me… I should get back…" Elsa stood up and smiled, slowly sliding away and ready to make a break for it.

Before she could, Gus stood up too, yanking her back by her hand. "Marvelous idea! Come, come we shall meet your dear sister together!"

"No, wait, that's not what I- Whoa!"

Gus dashed off in a random direction, firmly keeping hold of Elsa's hand.

_Shoot_... Elsa stumbled to keep up with him

* * *

Gus, it seemed, did not actually know the direction back to the castle. They stumbled away from his cabin for a good while, before coming to a meadow. Elsa tried to get him to stop, but he just kept going. It was only after they passed through the meadow for the fourth time did Elsa begin to realize he was lost.

"Um, Gus?" she called him.

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't call me that. Where are we?"

"Clearly we are in the woods, darling."

"Stop with the pet names."

"Cupcake?"

"No."

"Honey?"

"No."

"Sparkling, mystical love-goddess of my heart?"

"_No._ It's 'Queen Elsa...'"

Henry nodded in agreement, "Okay, pumpkin."

Elsa smacked her forehead.

"If you keep continuing to do that, you will bruise your pretty head," Gus warned.

Elsa did it again.

"Stop that!" He whined.

Elsa smirked and lifted her hand. Gus quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Ok that is enough of that," he said.

Elsa yanked her hand out of his grasp and crossed her arms. "I am the queen; I can do what I want. Now, I order you to take me home."

"I will do just that," Gus said, starting to walk the way they just came. He paused and looked around.

"Well?" Elsa said.

Gus swung his arms by his sides. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Let us find out how well you paid attention on the way here," Gus said. "Which direction do you think the castle is?"

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"No, a man like me is _never _lost!"

"A man like you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I am a woodsman; I always know where I am." He pounded his chest.

"You're lost. Great."

"I am not lost," he insisted.

"Then take me home." Elsa retorted.

"I need to know you are worthy of me. You must find your own way home." Gus dramatically turned his back to her.

Elsa shrugged and started to walk away.

"A good woodsman always knows where he is at, of course," Gus continued with his eyes closed, "but a good woodsman's wife must also always know where he is at. And where she is at. And where they are at together. They should always be together unless he is needing some time alone to be manly and do manly things with manly men like running through the woods and chasing animals and climbing trees and lifting heavy objects. You would not understand, for you are but a weak woman. But you are _my _weak woman and-"

Gus turned around, only to find an empty meadow before him. "Elsa?" he called. "Sparkling, mystical love-goddess of my heart?" He looked around, panicked. "Queen Elsa?" he tried, a little louder. "Elsaaaa?"

"What?" Elsa replied in the distance.

"Where did you go?" he said.

"I can't hear you! Come here!"

Gus followed the sound of her voice until he found her. "My love! Why did you walk away when I was talking to you?"

"Oh. I didn't know you were talking to me. I thought you just liked the sound of your own voice. My mistake." Elsa started walking again.

"Wait! Do not leave me alone again. Where are you going?"

"Back to the castle."

"But we are lost."

"_You _are lost," Elsa pointed out. "I know where we are. I know where to go. I pay attention to my surroundings." She continued on her way.

Gus whistled quietly. "What a woman," he dreamily muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Whelp, we're back now…"

"Ah yes! Like I have said! You were able to find your way back and you are worthy of my wife and I will-"

"Bye."

"Correct! _Buy_ you a gift!" Gus snatched Elsa's wrist as she was headed home.

Elsa groaned and held her hand to her forehead as she tried to get rid of the headache Gus was giving her. He had dragged her to the shopping district, but she just wanted to leave and _never_ see his face again. Was that too much to ask for? _Apparently, yes, _Elsa thought as Gus pulled her to another store.

"None of these shops are good enough!" Gus kept yelling. Elsa would apologize to the shopkeeper as Gus yanked her out again.

"Gus," she said after the seventh one, "I'm tired. My arm hurts. Let's just call it a day."

"No! We cannot! I have to find you the perfect gift and then I must give it to you and then I must set a day for us to be wed!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. No one isgetting married." Elsa yanked him back with enough force to get him to stop running.

Gus furiously shook his head. "Yes they are. Yes _we _are. You went to my cabin with me. I taught you to shoot. I fed you a delicious meal. We walked through a meadow. That means all we are having to do is to plan a ceremony and choose names for the children." He didn't hesitate to announce, "One shall be Gus Jr."

"No." Elsa blatantly retorted.

"We can name one Elsa Jr. too if you want."

"No, I mean we are not getting married." Elsa gritted her teeth trying to contain her irritation, "That is not all you have to do to get married! You have to love each other and get to know each other first! You should make sure you're compatible and both have similar views on raising children and decide where you want to live! And on top of everything, as royalty, I have to make sure any husband I choose is fit to rule. And that the country loves him too. _If _I were to choose you- which I am not- it would be a very long process."

Gus shook his head again to argue back, "But we would be so perfect together. You are beautiful and I am beautiful. I am strong and you are smart. Imagine how perfect our children would be!"

_Please stop saying that, I never want to look at your face again, yet alone imagine our children, _Elsa thought. Aloud, she said, "I am done talking about this. I am going to go home now, I'm going to have a long talk with my sister, and I'm going to hire new guards and I am _not_ going to see you again."

Elsa tried to march away, but Gus reached out and pulled her back. "What are you-?!" Elsa tried to say, but Gus grabbed her head and smashed her lips to his.

"MMMPH!" Elsa said as she pushed back against him, struggling to break free out of alarm and terror. He didn't let go. Elsa panicked, squeezing her eyes shut and channeling some of her magic into her lips and hands, forcefully shoving him away.

"You fwoze my libs!" Gus screamed.

"You kissed me!" Elsa screamed back, unaware of how badly she was trembling as she held a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were widened with fear, unwilling to process what just happened. Elsa crouched to the ground, both hands over her mouth now as her body shook.

_Why are kisses considered so great? There was absolutely __**nothing **__great about that. In fact it was revolting! Traumatizing even! Anna __**liked**__ those?! _Elsa never realized it before, but even the thought of her kissing someone _made her sick_. And now it had just happened. And she didn't know what to _do_.

"ELSA!" Another voice yelled to her.

Elsa looked up to see Anna leading about twenty guards down the street. Anna broke into a run and slid down next to Elsa as quick as a flash.

"Elsa?! Are you okay?!" Anna immediately questioned her, grabbing Elsa's head and checking for injuries.

"Y-Yes. No. I-I don't know…!" Elsa buried her face in her knees.

"What happened?" Anna whispered, soothingly patting her head.

"I just- date and- we went into the woods and shooting and food but then we got lost and he just kept talking about marriage and children and if we were worthy of each other and it was awful and we came back here and then shopping and-and I tried to go home and- and he _kissed_ me!"

Anna took everything in, becoming cross seeing what harm this had caused her sister. But for the moment, Elsa didn't need anger, she needed comfort. "Shh, shh it's ok," Anna said, pulling Elsa closer. "Just slow down, ok? Take deep breaths," she comforted.

Elsa nodded and slowed down her breathing as best she could. "I'm sorry, Anna. I wanted to have a good time, I really did. But dating is _awful._" She vigorously rubbed her lips with her arm, trying to erase everything that happened from her memory.

Anna had to pause a moment to come to a conclusion that maybe dates just weren't Elsa's thing, "It's okay. You don't have to like it if you don't like it. Wait, wait that didn't make sense, I meant you don't have to _like_ it if you _do like_ it and-Wait no that doesn't work either-" Anna smiled hearing a small laugh. "It's okay." She repeated, finding that was all that she needed.

Elsa giggled again, calmed enough to ask her, "Hey, by the way, did you get my bird?" She asked to change the subject, wanting _oh so desperately _to forget what horror she had come across.

"I did!" Anna gave her a bright grin, understanding Elsa never wanted to repeat what just happened, so, she went along with the subject change, "How did you do that?"

Elsa smiled, proud of herself."I just told it to go find you. Where is it now?" Elsa was especially curious about how all her magic worked.

"It's gone." Anna shrugged. "It just burst through my window, flew into my face, and screamed, 'Elsa is in the woods with a creepy guy if she's not back by sunset go find her!' and then it kind of exploded into a bunch of snow, which then melted. Gerda is not happy with you, by the way. It was a very big mess to clean up."

"I'll deal with her later. For now, I'm just so glad you found me." She hugged Anna one more time.

"I'm glad I found you too. What are you doing with _him, _anyway?" Anna asked, using her chin to point to Gus who was whining over his cold mouth.

"What do you mean '_him'?" _Elsa asked. She was starting to figure something out. "He was the guy you set me up with, wasn't he?"

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, "Nuh-uh! No way! He was the first person in the reject list! Why would I set you up with _him?_"

"I was wondering that myself, actually." She turned to face Gus, who was blowing into his hands and rubbing them on his lips, trying to thaw them. "Well, explain yourself," she commanded, clearly in no mood for dumb answers or to be reminded of his forced kissing.

"I jutht knew we were meant to be, tho when your sisthter rejected me I found out when you were habing your date and took hith thpot."

"Where's the guy I was _supposed _to go with?" Elsa asked cautiously.

"He'th back at hith houthe. I told him that the date with the queen wath canthlled becauth he wathn't manly enouth."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Elsa gasped.

"I dunno, Elsa," Anna shrugged. "The other guy wasn't overly manly. Definitely not as manly as Kristoff." She trailed off, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

Elsa blanched. "It doesn't matter," she said. "Let's just go home." Elsa motioned for the guards to follow, and she and Anna began the walk home without a second look back at Gus.

"Hey! Are you not going to unfweeze me?" Gus tried to shout, but found it was very hard when his lips were frozen. Elsa didn't seem to hear him. _I guess I'll have to find a hot girl to kiss to thaw my lips, _he thought.

* * *

Anna reassuringly patted Elsa on the shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about not liking dates, Elsa! Maybe your guy will come on his own and you won't even have to date! We'll stop the papers since they make you uncomfortable. I promise you though, you'll find your person one day."

Elsa nodded, "Thanks Anna," she mumbled, thinking about what Anna had just said. Her guy will come on his own? _What if I don't want him to come? _Elsa shook her head. She decided to push that thought aside for now, and deal with it in the morning. Being dragged around all day had _exhausted_ her.


	5. Come on, Admit It to Yourself

**Hi again, guys! So we worked really hard on this chapter, because it's a very important chapter (if not _the_ most important chapter), and this is the end result. We hope you enjoy, and tell us what you think!**

* * *

Elsa woke up - a little groggily - to the smell of pancakes and chocolate. And Anna standing in her doorway holding pancakes and chocolate

"Mmm whazzit?" Elsa said.

"Hi," Anna said shyly. She gingerly made her way into the room, set the tray of food on the bedside table, and awkwardly stood there swinging her arms.

"C'mere," Elsa said patting the bed next to her. Anna scurried over and sat down.

After a long silence Anna said, "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. If I'd have known _that _was gonna happen I would have never…" she trailed off.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Elsa said pulling Anna in for a hug. "You were just trying to make me happy. I appreciate that."

"But it went _so wrong. _He kissed you, Elsa. _He _kissed you!" Anna made a disgusted face. "Without even asking too!"

"You didn't know that was going to happen though." Elsa mirrored Anna's disgust. "But it was really gross."

"He was really gross."

"He really, really was."

"Here," Anna reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the breakfast of pancakes and chocolate. "I made this for you. To make up for yesterday. I kind of burnt the first one, buuut if you put enough chocolate on it you won't even be able to tell! Probably."

Elsa giggled. "Thank you, Anna." Elsa got a mischievous grin on her face. She dipped her finger in the chocolate sauce and smeared some on Anna's nose.

"Hey!" Anna said laughing, and retaliated, doing the same thing.

"Careful! You'll get chocolate all over my bed!"

"You started it!"

Elsa used a napkin to wipe her face, then handed it to Anna. She started eating the pancakes. Anna was right, the first one was a little burnt, but it tasted alright with the chocolate on it, and the rest of them were amazing.

"Mmm, these are so good. Thank you, Anna."

"It's the least I could do, really." Anna shrugged. She still felt really bad about how terrible the day before had been for Elsa.

"Don't worry about yesterday, okay? You just wanted to help me be as happy as you and Kristoff are."

"I did. I really did. I just really like him and I really like you so I thought maybe I could find someone else for you to really like too and it just got out of control."

"Parts of it were kind of fun. Like when I got to dress up all fancy."

"Yeah! And when you froze that guy's lips that was so funny." Anna giggled.

Elsa gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess that was pretty funny..." She rubbed her arm out of discomfort.

Anna firmly nodded and let out a sound of relief. "Ah well, at least that's over and done with huh Elsa? Never have to think about him again!"

Elsa held a half-hearted smile, but deep down she knew she wouldn't be forgetting about it that easily.

* * *

A week had passed since the whole fiasco dating thing and Elsa _still couldn't get that kiss out of her mind_. No, not because it 'was absolutely amazing' or 'the best thing she'd ever experienced' because, to her, it was quite the opposite. Just thinking about it would make her want to furiously scrub her mouth with a bar of soap until the bar was gone and used up. In fact, that's what she happened to be doing at that very moment...

Anna- who would catch Elsa every so often throughout the week just wasting soap bars- attempted to reassure her and calm her down. _'Yeah he was gross.' _She would say to her. _'Don't worry. Once your guy comes you can see, too, how nice kisses actually are! –Elsa that's the third bar of soap you've used this day…'_

Elsa had thought about it, _maybe I didn't enjoy the kiss because it was with that guy and he completely ruined it? _And that may have been true, but there just seemed to be something more to it. Like as if it wasn't _entirely_ his fault and that she would have reacted this way with anybody. But that sounded ridiculous. To her, anyway.

_Everybody_ was looking for their partner. That's just how it was, and that's just how she was taught. She should be constantly daydreaming about her prince in shining armor or whatever other nonsense goes with that. And yet, thoughts like that almost never crossed her mind. And when they did, they weren't what she expected them to be; they were actually _against_ the ideas.

Growing up Elsa was never really fond of the whole romance thing. Not in books and not in real life either. It just didn't feel important to her and she was indifferent to it. Odd, but true.

Thinking about it now, maybe she was never interested in romance because of her powers? The fear of her powers used to be on her mind almost nonstop; maybe it didn't make room for romance. But then that didn't explain why she still wasn't interested to this day. Maybe it was because she had a kingdom to rule now? That might also be keeping her distracted...

Elsa held the bar of soap, stopping her scrubbing knowing it was pointless. She sighed, rinsed off her mouth, and left the bathroom.

There was _something_ about her. She _knew_, but just couldn't accept it. And ever since that day when she was kissed it'd become a lot-_lot_\- more obvious. And it just made her feel like…

…like she was _broken_.

Her powers already made her feel like an outcast but this too? It just didn't seem fair.

Elsa took deep, calming breaths as she made her way down the hallway towards Anna's room. She'd had a whole week to decide if she wanted to try to explain to Anna what was going on, and now, she was ready. _Okay, maybe that trail of ice said otherwise_, but ready. "Anna…?" Elsa lightly knocked on the already opened door.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice sounded from somewhere inside what looked to be the after-effects of a tornado with all the clothes and other belongings all over the place. "I was just about to come get you!" Anna eventually appeared, dashing and stumbling over with an open book in her hands.

Before Elsa could say a word, Anna was already shoving the book in her face.

"Okay I was reading this book, right? And there's this part where this princess is waiting around for her prince but he's taking absolutely _forever- _and if you keep going, the princess decides to go find him herself!"

Elsa blinked a few times as Anna rambled on, "Anna that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"-And then it struck me! Maybe that's the case for you! I'm not saying like how we did before with the dates and everything, but instead of him coming to you, you can come to _him_! Meaning we should go exploring! And maybe it'll be love at first sight!" Anna flipped more pages of the storybook, pointing out lines and pictures that supported what she was saying.

"_Anna_." Elsa tried again seeing Anna wasn't listening.

Anna stopped, surprised at the seriousness in Elsa's tone of voice. "You smell like soap. Have you been doing that again?" she asked, hands on her hips. "Trust me Elsa, kisses aren't that bad. He was just a major butt and it makes me so mad he makes you feel this way. If I ever see him again then _pow_!" Anna grinned, motioning a punch to show her what she meant.

Elsa looked to the floor and back, losing the confidence she had spent time to build up.

Anna caught on quick from Elsa's lack of movement, bringing her over to a nearby chair and sitting her down. "Okay, go." She quit talking to listen.

Elsa took a deep breath, counting numbers as she calmed herself enough to be able to begin. Anna waited there ever so patiently. "Anna, I might be broken." That wasn't exactly what she wanted to say but… it seemed appropriate to start with.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, "You aren't brok-"

"I am." Elsa cut her off. She didn't mean to, it just happened. "I… don't know how to say this any better but uh… Anna, I'm really not interested in finding a partner and I… don't think I'll ever be…" Elsa could only offer an awkward, weak smile after her confession while at the same time looking genuinely upset.

Anna made a slight face as she thought about it, "It's because of him wasn't it!" She growled. "Ooh! That jerk!" Anna rolled up her sleeves like she was about to get into a fight. "Look what he did. -Come on Elsa you don't really mean that do you? Having a partner is one of the best things ever! He just ruined it for you!"

Elsa fiddled with her hands, looking to the ground, knowing Anna didn't exactly understand. "Um… Well… I don't really know yet and I don't know how to explain, but yeah… I do mean that. Anna I don't really _get_ the whole 'one day my prince will come' thing…"

Anna shook her head, "You _do_ get it though! Think about all the times you've felt butterflies in your stomach or felt your heart just leap and want to explode when staring at someone or when you can't speak because they're just so attractive!"

Elsa stared at her, "Uhm… Never…?"

Anna opened her mouth as if she had another point to make but Elsa's answer had cancelled it out. "Oh…" She rubbed her own chin, "Not… once?" Anna asked to make sure.

"Nope." Elsa looked back to the floor, her eyes a bit cloudy from Anna's reaction.

Anna thought about it some more, "You're not broken." She said after a pause too long, knowing that was what Elsa was thinking. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yeah?" Elsa mumbled.

"Maybe…" Anna awkwardly scratched the back of her head, "Maybe you're just not into… guys?" She quickly added onto it, "Have you ever felt that way about girls…? I mean, it's just a thought since I've heard of it before. It might be the case for you."

Elsa took a while to think about it, making faces as she tried to remember any feelings like Anna described. "No," she answered, which made her feel even worse. That would mean she's had absolutely no romantic attraction to _anybody_.

Anna crossed her arms watching Elsa continue nervously messing with her hands, "You're not broken." She said again, trying to come up with another solution. "Maybe in the future then, huh? Everyone grows at their own pace so maybe you're just not ready? I promise you one day someone will com-"

"Anna…" Elsa stopped her, getting impatient that Anna still didn't get it. She didn't blame her,though. Elsa barely got it herself. "I really don't know _why _but I don't exactly _care_ about romance. Not now, not ever. Romantic attraction sounds almost surreal to me. Everyone is _always_ going on about finding that love!" She gave a bitter laugh. "_'Queen Elsa where is your king?' 'Queen Elsa you should marry that handsome fellow from BlahBlah Kingdom!' 'Queen Elsa I heard about you trying dates! What's your new courter like?'_" Elsa mimicked. She'd heard those questions one too many times.

The more she spoke the more annoyed she became, "No one ever stops to think, _'Hey, maybe Queen Elsa doesn't want to get married!__ Maybe she's happy with everything she has?'_" Elsa forgot she was still quoting what she wanted other people to say, "_'Haha that's silly! Who doesn't want romance? Everyone wants romance! You must be pretty weird, and abnormal, and different, and-'_"

"Elsa!"

Elsa snapped out of her trance and looked up, "Yes?"

Anna was staring back at her with worry. "Are you… are you talking about me?"

There was a pause, "No...?"

Anna's eyebrows were furrowed, trying to take everything in. She had to close her eyes and breathe before softly starting, "Listen, Elsa." Anna gave a not-so-humorous laugh, "If I had known you felt this strongly about this, I honestly wouldn't have tried to pressure you into trying to find a suitor. I've said it a few times but I'll say it again. _Elsa you're not broken._"

Elsa held a small, saddened smile, "Anna, you know that I am. Nobody ever _doesn't_ want romance. Even children dream of someday finding their love and getting married. Me? Well, I'm the... opposite. My romance emotions are broken." She joked, but her small laugh was far from happy.

Anna sighed, gently pulling her into a hug, "You're not broken!" She repeated. "I barely understand it. I've never thought that some people didn't want love like that. Love was everything I've ever wanted. So, I'm sorry." Anna hugged her tighter, "I really_ don't_ get it... I'm sorry..."

Elsa didn't hug her back, and just looked back to the floor.

"But," Anna spoke up again, catching Elsa's attention. "I can learn." She released the hug, holding onto Elsa's shoulders and giving her a smile, "I may not get it now, but I'll get it one day!" Anna grinned, "Some people don't want romance. It's a thing! I know that now."

Elsa's eyes widened at Anna's words, beginning to smile herself.

"And since you're still learning about it too, we can learn together!" Anna encouraged. "We'll get through this Elsa, I promise. Then we'll tell everyone else and then everyone will know! Because you know why, Elsa?" She was smiling a bright smile.

Elsa shook her head, wondering about her grin.

Anna look straight into her eyes, "Because you're not broken."

* * *

"So, Joan, it turns out some people don't _want_ a relationship with another person… -Wait wait, like the romance kinda deal because if I meant _all_ relationships then Elsa wouldn't like me and I don't think I'd be able to handle that and- wait. Getting side-tracked." Anna lay on the couch with her hands behind her head, speaking to her favorite portrait in the portrait room.

She didn't do it often these days, but Anna would always remember to stop by and chat with the portraits just in case they got lonely. And besides, she felt what she needed to talk about was top-secret business and the only one she trusted with information about Elsa (other than, of course, _Elsa_) at the moment was Joan.

Anna sighed and continued, "Weird huh? I've never thought about that happening before…" She pouted, deep in thought. "I mean, my whole life all I've been dreaming about was a chance to find love. I used to talk to you about it for _hours_. And, it turns out, some people don't need romance to be happy." Anna's face showed confliction.

She stared at Joan's portrait which was the same as ever, collecting all the information she knew about her. "You never got married either, did you...? -I mean… maybe you didn't get the chance since you did die pretty young but..."

Anna sighed again, rolling over on her side, "I dunno Joan… maybe I'm rushing into things. Elsa says she's perfectly fine being on her own and I trust her. Maybe… maybe I'm the same way? I can be happy on my own! I don't need romance…! I think.- Yeah…! I can be strong on my own!" She paused, "But wait… does that mean I have to break up with Kristoff? –Oh… I think I do… Ohhh… That's gonna be tough..."

"Anna, no."

Anna gasped, surprised that someone had heard her and she fell off of the couch, "Ouch!" She groaned, rubbing her side that had hit the ground first spotting Elsa at the doorway. "Elsa? Oh did you hear that…?"

Elsa walked in and helped her up, ignoring her question, "...Why are you planning to break up with Kristoff? You were planning your wedding not too long ago."

Anna shrugged, "Because I think I'll be fine on my own. Like you! And Joan! I can be strong!"

Elsa couldn't help but sigh, "Anna… I think you're confusing something. Being in a relationship doesn't make you any less strong… And _not_ being in one wouldn't... make you any less strong either." She paused, slowly realizing she wasn't just speaking to Anna. "I, personally, don't want to be in a relationship because I think it's what makes me happy, but it wouldn't make me any stronger than you are. You're in a relationship because it makes _you_ happy because that's what _you _want."

Anna looked confused.

Elsa sat her down back onto the couch, trying to come up with a better way of explaining- for both herself and for Anna, "Different people… just have different preferences. –Like… let's say… there's some broccoli on a plate-"

"Ooo I love broccoli!" Anna's eyes sparkled.

Elsa smiled, "Well, I hate it so… Would you stop eating it just because I don't like it?"

Anna pondered in thought, "I… I guess not. But what do vegetables have to do with anything?"

Elsa shrugged, "You like romance, or in this case 'broccoli', while I don't. But that shouldn't stop _you_ from liking broccoli just because _I_ don't like it. But if it turns out you don't like broccoli either then," She held up her hands and shrugged again. "Then that's okay too."

Anna nodded, understanding what she had meant. "So... I shouldn't break up with Kristoff. I honestly really do like him." She gave a sigh of relief.

"No, you shouldn't. Your feelings are real and just because I- or anyone- might not feel the same way, doesn't mean you can't feel what you feel. In fact, most people feel the same way you do. _I'm _the weird one here."

Anna sighed. "Elsa, we talked about this. You're not broken."

"No, no, I get that. I'm just... _weird_."

"Me too. We're all a little weird, Elsa. And that's a _good_ thing. Being normal is boring! What is 'normal' anyway? Who gets to decide what 'normal' is? Being weird is what makes us ourselves! If we were all exactly the same, then, well, we'd all be exactly the same! -And there wouldn't be Anna or Elsa or Kristoff just, uh, Person? We'd all just be one person, and that's no fun."

Elsa got a distant look on her face. "I bet even if we were all the same I'd still somehow find a way to be different..."

Anna nodded, "Good. And I'd find a way to be differenter!"

Elsa giggled. "That's not a word."

"Okay, fine. Different_est_."

"Anna...!"

"Different_er_est!"

"No, Anna." Elsa laughed and shook her head.

"Differenterest_er_?"

"Now you're just being silly."

Anna faked a sad pout, "Is that a bad thing…?"

Elsa shook her head, "It's the best thing. Being silly is part of what makes you 'Anna' and-" She came to a sudden pause, taking in her own words. _If… If what makes us different helps determine who we are as individuals, why should we be have to be ashamed...? Is it so wrong to be happy with who you are? _

Anna lit up as she saw the gears turning in Elsa's head. "See, I knew you'd get it." She couldn't help but giggle, taking a deep breath as she realized everything was going to work out. "Alright then, I'm not breaking up with Kristoff. At least, I hope I'm not."

"You're not, because you're both happy. I can tell." Elsa smirked and patted her head, "Besides, if you did break up, I wouldn't have any food to look forward to at a wedding."

Anna lightly pushed her, "You're so goofy, you know that?" She smiled softly, "But I love you for it."

"Well of course you do," Elsa teased.

Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

That night, Anna was having a hard time sleeping. She kept thinking about all the conversations she'd had with Elsa. _It's kind of sad that Elsa will never get to have like a wedding party. She likes dressing up fancy and stuff- and food. And she's really excited about my wedding. -Or. upcoming wedding. -Or… y'know I have no idea when that will be. I wonder if Kristoff's planning to- wait not the point. Back to Elsa._

Anna felt bad for her sister. Elsa deserved to have a huge party thrown in her honor too. _Well there was her coronation, but that didn't turn out so well. _Yes, Elsa needed another party. One that didn't end in fighting and a frozen country and near death experiences.

As Anna started to drift off to sleep, an idea popped into her head. _What if we throw her, like, uh… an anti-wedding party! Where we celebrate the fact that she's fine on her own with cake and fancy dresses and stuff. And we could invite the whole kingdom! And princes from other kingdoms! And maybe Elsa will choose one to marry and- wait hold on… that's exactly what we're trying __**not**__ to do! Ugh, come on, Anna! Elsa literally just talked to you about this! Why is this so hard for you to learn!_

_-Wait, they might also think she wants to marry one of them. Heh. That would be kind of funny though, if they turned up trying to woo her and she just shut them down. But it would let them know she's not interested; not now, not ever. -Haha. Stole that quote from Elsa. -And then maybe people wouldn't bug her about it as much. And she'd really like that. _

_And parties are fun! And whoa it'd be like all the attention and stuff of a wedding, but she wouldn't even have to share the spotlight with anyone! Man, maybe I should have a wedding party with just me too… No, no, I'd want to share that day with Kristoff. But back to Elsa! _

Anna was too excited; sleep was no longer an option. "Oops," she said out loud. Anna didn't care though. She flipped off her covers and dashed her way towards the library even if it was in the middle of the night. "Okay first things first…" She didn't realize she was still speaking. "I have _got_ to study more about Elsa not wanting romance. Maybe someone in a book didn't want romance either? Wow that'd definitely help and make Elsa feel so much better!"

Anna pulled out multiple books that she thought would be a good place to begin. "Because Elsa barely gets it too and it would help a ton for us both to learn. Then after I can start planning the opposite wedding!" She giggled, sitting on the ground surrounded by books and candles, and began reading.


End file.
